1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sequentially feeding and automatically machining products having a long length. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus by which various articles, especially long products, can be automatically machined in sequence to perform cutting, boring, end-notching, welding, or other machining processes at preset sites on the product, while the product is being advanced in the longitudinal direction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Steel materials such as shaped steel is often used as a structural material or the like. Generally, these types of steel materials are in many cases, transported and carried in containing a length that is longer than necessary from the manufacturers. Therefore, it is common practice that the longer length steel materials are cut into necessary lengths by using torches or the like. Thereafter they are notched at their end portions of each steel piece, followed by machining processes such as boring at necessary locations.
However, since conventional approaches for machining have all been manual work, poor workability and longer working time are involved thereby increasing the cost.